A partial plating apparatus using a cylindrical jig (drum jig) is known as a partial plating apparatus for partially plating an elongated metal member. FIG. 10 is a top view schematically showing a drum jig 201 of a conventional partial plating apparatus 200.
The plating apparatus 200 with the drum jig is an apparatus configured to perform plating by a continuous feed method. Specifically, an elongated metal member 202 which is to be plated is wound around an outer circumferential surface of the drum jig 201. Then, while the metal member 202 is moving, a plating solution is supplied from about the center of the drum jig 201 to the surface of the metal member 202, as indicated by the broken-line arrows, through opening portions (not shown) provided in the outer circumferential surface of the drum jig. Since portions other than the opening portions are masked by the drum jig, the plating material is not deposited on those other portions. Thereby, the metal member can be partially plated. Such a plating method is called spot plating.
In such a partial plating apparatus, multiple positioning pins 203 are provided on the outer circumferential surface of the drum jig 201. By causing these positioning pins 203 to engage with guide holes (not shown) provided in the metal member 202 and moving the metal member 202 at a predetermined velocity, the drum jig 201 rotates. Although seven positioning pins 203 are shown to provide an overview, eight or more positioning pins 203, for example, are actually provided (the same is true hereinbelow).
The drum jig 201 is supported by a rotary shaft 204 while being able to rotate around the rotary shaft 204, and unless an external force for driving the drum jig 201 is applied thereto, the drum jig 201 rotates at the same circumferential velocity as the moving velocity of the metal member 202, as indicated by the thin-line arrows.
There is also known a partial plating apparatus configured to press an inner circumferential surface of a drum jig rotating along with the movement of a metal member and to change the circumferential velocity of the drum jig by adjusting this pressing force (refer to, for example, patent document 1).